


Plus One Makes 3

by French_Toast_XD



Series: Danvers Family [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kelly, Smut, and for chapters to come, had to change the tags for the recent chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Toast_XD/pseuds/French_Toast_XD
Summary: Alex and Kelly have a baby on the way but face some pregnancy issues. The fic connecting to this one doesn't have to be read but you can if you want :) I just went ahead and made it the second part even though it's the first one done
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Kelly Olsen
Series: Danvers Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638496
Comments: 60
Kudos: 148





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"Well, what are you waiting for tell me!" Kara sat down next to Kelly on the couch

"Why are you trying to bombard me for the answer?"

"Why not!? You told me to take you there because you were having "strange side affects" and then didn't even let me go into the room. And didn't let me tell Alex!"

"Because you can't keep a secret Kara"

"Yes I can!"

"Kara-"

"Just tell me what she said!"

"Well..... the side effects weren't strange. I just told you that so I could dodge questions like this from Alex but now I'm getting them from you!" 

"Well, epic fail because you shouldve known I was onto you when you told me not to tell Alex about the appointment. Now tell me!"

"I'm pregnant" she watched as Kara's mouth dropped and rolled her eyes "got it everyone will know by tomorrow!"

"OH MY GOD!" Kara got up and started jumping around the house "I'm gonna be an aunt!" 

"Kara keep it down Alex is about to be home!"

"Holy crap! OH MY GOD! When are you gonna tell her!" Kara ran back over to the couch

"Well Christmas is coming up-"

"OH MY GOD! YES!"

They both turned to the door as Alex walked through keys in hand "hey babe, hey Kara"

"Hi" Kelly responded 

Alex looked over to Kara who was smiling at the ceiling "Uh is there any reason my sister is staring lovingly at the ceiling, also what are you guys yelling about"

"She was playing this game and she finally got past this level she couldn't beat. I believe she's stuck like that now"

"Kara" Alex walked over and shook her. Her sister looked at her, eyes still hazy "Kelly what have you done to her"

"I didn't do anything"

"It's been a really good day" Kara finally said as she sighed 

"Yeah, I see" Alex laughed

"I'll catch you guys some other time" Kara told them as they both watched as she practically skipped out the door

"Is she in love or something? What did I miss?"

Kelly laughed "something like that"

"So I was thinking-" Alex started as they laid in bed "I know it didn't work the first time but we tracked everything and we've got this down to a T. There's no way that-"

"Let me stop you there, Alex you can't make theories and algorithms off of chance"

"This isn't chance, this is more like probability. And we're leaning towards more positives than negatives. That's all"

"Okay"

"Okay?" Alex turned on her side to look at Kelly "that's the fastest you've ever agreed to one of my explanations"

"Well let's just say I'm feeling really confident about this this time around"

"You should be, I'm so sure" 

Kelly zoned out, smiling at Alex as she ranted on about their baby until she nearly fell asleep 

"Babe go to sleep" Kelly laughed watching her wife trying to stay awake

"I'm just so excited"

"I know" Kelly leaned and kissed her forehead "but you need rest, you can rant about the baby another time"

"Alright" Alex smiled and let herself drift off to sleep 

  
Kelly sat at her desk filling out some paperwork when Kara busted in through the door with three bags. She shut the door and ran to the chair in front of Kelly's desk and sat down

"What in the hell is going on Kara!?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself"

"That better not be-"

"I got some toys, and clothes, and binkies, onesies. I'm so sorry I couldn't help myself"

Kelly gasped "Kara!"

"I'm sorry! But look at this Super onesie!" Kara pulled it out of the bag "it has a little cape on it!" she waved it around 

"Kara we're not even close to having the baby and on top of that where do you think you're gonna put that stuff where Alex won't find it!"

"I can stash it at Nia's house she almost never goes over there! It's like a frat house"

"I knew it, you can't keep a secret"

"Yes, yes I can"

"Kara you literally haven't stopped talking about it since you found out"

"To you! Talking to you!"

Kelly sighed "Fine! But seriously no more shopping. I mean it"

"Alright no more shopping for baby clothes"

"No more shopping at ALL Kara"

"Got it, just toys"

"KARA!"

"OKAY! Alright no shopping!" Kara sat back and pouted "you're no fun, I want to be prepared for my niece or nephew and you're taking that from me"

"Christmas is in two weeks you can hold off until then"

"Ugh but that's so long. Also J'onn knows"

"What!?"

"It was a given! He can read minds remember?"

"Well let's just hope he can keep a secret better than you can"


	2. Growing Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is suspicious of Kara and Kelly

"Is everything alright?" Alex sat down next to Kara and paused the TV

"Yeah why?"

"You've just been acting weird, and you cancelled movie night a couple times"

"Yeah um" Kara thought quickly "I just had a lot of work to catch up on and I didn't wanna be working through the whole movie ya know"

"Yeah, okay"

Kara turned her ear towards the window thinking she heard something from Alex's apartment "Hey, I'm gonna run and grab some donuts. I'm not feeling ice cream tonight"

"Wait Kara I'll-" Kara flew out the window out the window cutting her off "go with you..."

Kara landed on the balcony of her sister's room and ran inside "Kelly?"

"I'm in here" Kara heard Kelly's voice from the bathroom and ran towards it 

"Oh my God Kelly! Are you okay?" Kara asked as she grabbed a towel from the wall and a hair tie from the sink. She tied back Kelly's hair and kneeled down next to her handing her the towel

"Yeah this is normal"

"How long have you been throwing up?"

"Just a couple days"

"I mean right now"

"Only about five minutes" Kara nodded "how did you know?"

"I heard you, I've been listening in on you sometimes. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Thank you"

"It's only when Alex isn't around, it's just.... only me knowing is kind of making me nervous. For your health and Alex's feelings"

"We can tell her Kara, we don't have to wait till Christmas"

"No, this is something you were excited about. It's okay, Christmas is only in a few days"

"You sure?"

"This isn't about me Kelly, it's what you want. Just know I'm probably gonna be ear hustling a bit until then"

Kelly made a face at her "until then? Yeah right"

"Okay, maybe here and there. Just in case"

Kelly laughed "I'm okay now, you can get back to movie night"

"Let me help you to the bed at least and then I can go" she helped Kelly brush her teeth and then helped her into bed. She left a cup of water on the nightstand "don't do anything drastic until my sister gets home please and thank you"

"Yeah right, get out of here. Go back to movie night"

Kara flew back to her apartment and landed on the balcony. Alex paused the TV and turned around "Where's the donuts!?"

"Oh uh" Kara scratched her head "they were closed"

"Dammit Kara you didn't check before you went" Alex groaned and sat back into the couch pouting "got my hopes up for nothing"

"You'll live" 

  
"You know, Kara has been acting so weird lately" Alex says as she fills Kelly's frozen yogurt bowl 

"How so?"

"I mean she's so secretive about everything and really jumpy"

"Sprinkles and chocolate please"

Alex scrunched up her face "it's frozen yogurt Kells"

"Don't judge me"

"Fine" Alex goes to the sidebar and adds sprinkles and chocolate to it. She pays the guy and they go sit down 

"Is she dating again?"

"I don't know" Kelly answered mouth full of yogurt 

"You can slow down there" Alex laughed 

"Sorry I just really wanted frozen yogurt today"

"I was just kidding babe, you don't have to apologize"

"Oh okay"

"Hey, are you okay" Alex reached over and held Kelly's hand

"Yeah I'm good. Just been feeling under the weather"

"You sure we shouldn't get you checked out"

"I know what the stomach flu is babe"

"But the doctor said-"

"I'm okay Alex, trust me"

Alex sighed and rubbed her forehead "okay"

  
Kara walked to door and opened it "Hey Kelly"

"Hey" Kelly walked in and sat on the couch Alex following closely behind 

"Oh uh hi Alex"

"Wow good to see you too" Kara sat next to them

"You know that's not what I meant I just didn't know you were coming over too"

"So anything new?" Alex asked

"No not really. Just been really busy at work"

"Are you dating?" Alex blurted out and Kelly laughed to herself behind her 

"What?!"

"You've been acting so weird lately, I mean if there is someone out there I'm not gonna judge you or anything Kar you can tell me"

"No Alex I'm not dating" Kara laughed 

"You two are driving me nuts"

"What? Why me?" Kelly feigned innocence 

"The both of you are acting weird and won't tell me what's going on"

"Nothing is going on" both of them said at the same time 

Alex gasped and jumped up from the couch facing them "I knew it, what are you two doing"

"Alex, will you calm down" both of them laughed again 

"Is it drugs, did you guys murder someone? An affair!?!!"

"God no! Babe sit down!" Kelly tucked in on herself laughing so hard

"I want answers!"

"Hush come sit" Kelly pat the couch 

Alex sat down and crossed her arms "I know you two are up to something, either together or separate but I'm gonna figure it out"

"We're not up to anything Alex, you're getting all worked up for nothing" Kara patted her shoulder 

"We'll see"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Christmas!


	3. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dansen and co celebrate Christmas

Kelly scrubbed the counter as Alex moved the presents from the room to under the tree "you've been cleaning the kitchen for the last hour babe, give it a break" Alex walked over to Kelly and softly took the scrubber from her and threw it in the sink. She turned back to Kelly who was still looking at the counter "it's clean"

"I'm just making sure"

"Hey" Alex walked over to Kelly and held her "what's wrong? It's just the family over for dinner and gifts"

Kelly wrapped her arms around Alex's neck "nothing I just want this Christmas to be perfect"

"It already is" Alex smiled 

"You're so cheesy" Kelly pulled her into a kiss, unable to stop smiling through it. Alex deepened it when the doorbell rang 

"And that's the end of that" Alex walked to the door and started to let people in

"Okay okay time for gifts guys!" Eliza announced as James, Kara, Winn, and Lena all rushed over to the tree to try and grab their gifts first 

Nia and J'onn stayed back and watched the scuffle "you guys are being children!" Nia yelled at them

Alex and Kelly laughed from their place on the couch. Kelly having her legs kicked up on Alex's lap

Kara stood up with three boxes "this is for you Alex but don't open it yet" she put them next to her and went back to the tree 

"Damn Kara" Alex laughed and looked down at the presents

Lena sat down next to them and put a stack of gifts next to her "I bought these at the beginning of the year if I'm being perfectly honest, so I'm more than ready for this"

When the rough housing calmed down and gifts were sorted all of them sat down. James, Winn, and Nia on the floor next to Eliza and J'onn in a chair

"Well let's do it!" Winn yelled as they practically started tearing through gifts handed to them

They started picking up trash and putting it into bags. Alex looked down to the three presents from Kara and face palmed "oh my bad Kara I forgot about these" she went to pick one up when her sister yelled at her not to, drawing everyone in the room's attention 

"It's just, I want you to open that last"

"It is last Kara" Alex responded 

"Actually it isn't" Kelly said from the side of Alex and pulled out a small package from the side of the couch 

"Kelly you already did entirely too much" Alex laughed looking at the pile of things that Kelly got her 

"This one is actually for the both of us"

Alex opened the box and pulled out a small stocking about the size of her hand. She laughed "what is this" she saw Kara pull out her phone in the corner of her eye. 

"We might need it by next Christmas" Kelly watched as her wife slowly realized what the gift meant. She looked to Kelly and back to the stocking a couple times before she tucked her face into hands. 

She wiped her face and looked back to Kelly "really?" she asked as her voice cracked 

Kelly nodded and Alex tucked her face back into her hands not able to hold back the sob that she let out

"We're gonna be uncles!" James and Winn got up and started jumping around

Kelly scooted closer to Alex and hugged her, tucking her face into her neck 

"We're gonna be moms" Kelly whispered excitedly to Alex 

Alex finally pulled her face out of her hands and Kelly reached up wiping the tears from her face "I knew you two were up to something" Alex laughed wetly as the two kissed "how long have you know?" 

"About a week or two" Kelly smiled 

"Okay you can open your presents now" Kara clapped 

"I told you to stop shopping!"

"You don't control me!"

  
J'onn hugged both Alex and Kelly "I can't wait to meet them"

"Pretty sure they can't wait to meet you either...... Grandpa" Alex bumped into his shoulder. He laughed as he grabbed his hat and made his way out

They turned around to Eliza smiling at them. She walked up to them, bringing a hand up to both of their faces "I'm so proud of the both of you, you're gonna be amazing moms"

"Thank you mom" Alex hugged Eliza as her mom kissed her forehead 

Kelly hugged Eliza after Alex "Thank you so much Eliza"

"Have a good night" Eliza grabbed her jacket "I've gotta go catch Kara before she leaves me, I'm pretty sure she's too excited to think straight at the moment" 

Kelly shut the door and took a deep breath 

"I should kill the both of you for keeping this from me but I'm too happy to be upset. You guys are lucky"

"Lucky us" Kelly smiled and kissed Alex's cheek as they both headed to the kitchen to clean 

  
Kelly stroked Alex's hair as they laid down in bed, Alex's ear to her stomach 

"You've been talking to them for a while, I'd like to cuddle now"

"We're having a moment Kelly don't ruin it" Kelly laughed as she watched her wife closed her eyes "I can't wait for you to get here. God I'm gonna spoil you, if your aunts and uncles don't beat me to it. If you're a boy we're definitely gonna need some help from your uncles. Piece of work already"

"Still gonna be work if it's a girl"

"True"

"Attitude, hair, boys"

"Oh God boys!" Alex tucked her face into Kelly's stomach making her laugh "you're not allowed to have a boyfriend ever. That is if you're into boys, but if it turns out you are..... I don't have a certain age where you can start dating"

"Alex!" Kelly threw her head back laughing 

"She's not allowed to date. Men or women, whatever she's comfortable with. You're not allowed, ever"

"She's gonna date eventually"

"Not if I have something to say about it. You know what, if you're a boy you're not allowed to date either. No dating for anyone"

"You're ridiculous"

"God I can't wait, I don't wanna wait months to meet you. I want you here now"

"Me too" Kelly went back to running her fingers through Alex's hair "can you get up here now?"

Alex nodded and kissed her belly. She moved up as Kelly turned on her side letting Alex wrap her arms around her, settling her hand on her stomach 

"I love you" Alex whispered 

"I love you too"

"I was talking to the baby"

Kelly scuffed and elbowed Alex in her side 

"Ow! I'm kidding!" Alex laughed as she moved her hand to rub her side

"You're such an asshole" Kelly laughed too

"I love you too" Alex showered Kelly with kisses and wrapped herself back around her 

"You better"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna be jumping by months each chapter until we get to Kelly in labor :) next chapter is month one


	4. Month One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month one. Kelly meets someone odd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update

\- Month 1-

Kelly woke up to an empty bed. She sat up and looked around the room finding she was alone. She got up and walked to the kitchen, noticing dishes in the sink. "What did you burn this time Danvers" she said quietly to herself. She looked over at the door as her wife came in with two bags. She hadn't noticed her standing there yet so she just watched as she put the food on the counter 

Alex turned and jumped, almost dropping her coffee "Jesus Kelly you scared the hell out of me"

Kelly laughed "I was standing here the entire time"

"Well, at least move around or something"

"What's all that?"

"Oh I went to get breakfast after pancakes turned out like that" she pointed to the sink "I'm gonna have to learn the basics eventually for them" Alex pointed to Kelly's stomach and grabbed the food

"Wow so you'll learn how to cook for the baby but not me"

"Someone sounds jealous" Alex kissed her as she walked by on her way to the table 

"More like envious. I didn't get this special treatment. Not even Kara pushed you to learn how to cook" Kelly followed her to the table and sat down 

Alex took a sip of her coffee and set it down. She handed Kelly a bag "you guys haven't learned for me either so it's fair"

"No coffee for me?"

"Absolutely not"

"Not even decaffeinated"

"Orange juice" Alex pointed at the bag and smiled 

"You hate me don't you"

"No, I actually love you. I love you enough to not give you caffeine"

"You're enjoying this too much"

  
"I'm surprised you're not showing yet" one of Kelly coworkers said abruptly as she walked it

"Well I'm only one month in, I'm not showing outside my clothes yet" Kelly paused not knowing why she was sharing this information with a woman she barely knew "I'm sorry, how do you know-"

"Word gets around" the lady cut her off

"I've seen you around but I never catched your name" Kelly put her hand out 

"Nikki. Nikki Donovan"

"I'm-"

"Kelly. I know who you are" Nikki shook her hand and Kelly quickly retracted it after

"Oh"

"I'm sorry that sounded weird, it's just everyone is always talking about you after one of your cases. Apparently you're all they can talk about around here. I guess you could say I'm a fan" Nikki smiled 

Kelly nodded feeling uneasy "well it was nice meeting you, Nikki"

"Yeah, sure thing" Nikkie walked out and Kelly rubbed her forehead and pulled out her phone 

"Go for Danvers" Alex said as she picked up 

"That's still cheesy"

"Yet you still call me to hear it"

"I have no choice" Kelly heard chatter in the background "are you busy I can call back some other time"

"God no. You called at the perfect time. I'm stuck in this room with all these men"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just all of them are money hungry. It gets pretty irritating after getting the same offer from literally every one of them"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, what's goin on over there. Anything interesting?"

"Yeah actually that's why I called. I just found out that the office talks about me a lot"

"Good or bad"

"I honestly have no clue but this woman came in asking why I'm not showing and told me she's my fan?"

"Weird"

"I know right, trying not to read too much into it but I've only told like one or two people and I know they haven't told anyone"

"Do you really though?"

"I know them, they're not really sharing type people. On top of that they don't go and share my business. They know I'm a private person"

"Well if you trust that they didn't say anything then yeah this is definitely weird."

"Maybe she knows people we know. Who knows"

"Just be careful, make sure to update me on anything else she does" Kelly laughed "what?"

"You act like she's some crazed stalker or something, she's just a little nosy"

"You're the one who called me" Alex laughed too

"I know, but I'm hearing myself and now I feel like I sound like this crazy paranoid person"

"You're not paranoid babe you're just careful. And you're being careful for two now so trust me I'm not complaining"

"You just love saying that don't you"

"Yes, yes I do. Can't believe it's only been a month! Cook faster!"

"Get back to your meeting dork"

"No, don't leave me!"

"I have work to do"

"Please" Alex begged fake crying through the phone 

"Knock it off" Kelly rolled her eyes "goodbye babe, enjoy the testosterone"

"Bye, I love you. Just know it's your fault when I come home grumpy"

"Bye!" Kelly hung up the phone and laughed to herself. She pulled out some paperwork and made herself busy for the rest of the day

  
Alex stepped out the shower and grabbed another towel to dry her hair. She walked into the room and started putting her clothes on. She continued drying out her hair when Kelly walked in and frowned 

"Really?" Kelly walked over and put her bag on the dresser 

"What's wrong?"

"I told you I wanted to take a bath when I got home"

"Okay..... I can run you a bath right now" 

"No!" Alex paused on her way to the bathroom and looked back to Kelly "that's not what I meant, I wanted to take a bath with you"

"Shit, I'm sorry babe maybe tomorrow"

"Why not tonight? "

"Because" Alex pointed to the towel "I just got out the shower"

"So?"

"We can take one tomorrow Kelly it's not that big of a deal"

Kelly rolled her eyes and sat on the bed crossing her arms

"Kelly, you can't be serious"

"I am"

"Fine" Alex took her shirt back off and threw the towel she was using to dry her hair in the basket as she walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on and put bath salts in "this is a waste, just saying"

Kelly came in and started to pull her clothes off as the bathtub started to fill. As soon as it was full she slowly sat down in it. She tapped the water lightly "stop being grumpy and get in"

Alex sighed and took her pants off. She stepped in and turned so she could lean back between Kelly's legs 

Kelly wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and pulled her further into her. She kissed her forehead and leaned her head against her. "Don't be upset please"

"I'm not upset"

"Yes you are"

"I'm a little upset" Alex admitted 

"I was just looking forward to this all day and I meant to make myself clear but I didn't. I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Alex sighed letting her shoulders relax 

"You still sound upset"

"I'm not mad Kelly"

"You just sound irritated" 

Alex turned her head so their noses brushed "I'm not upset baby, if this is what you need to destress then I'm okay with it"

"Okay" Kelly traced Alex's jaw with her fingers and connected their lips. The kiss lasted for a bit before Alex turned and leaned into Kelly's arms "I love you"

"I love you too"


	5. Month Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly feels conflicted about Alex's irritation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the LONG wait for the update. Don't kill me

\- Month 2 -

"Babe!" 

"Yes!" Alex yelled from her office down the hall

"Come cuddle please!" she heard Kelly yell from the room

"Not right now Kells I gotta finish this up!"

"You said that an hour ago!"

"Just a bit more time!"

"It's one in the morning Alex! Get in here!" Kelly pulled the cover up and waited for her wife respond. Knowing her wife threw herself back into her work she spoke up again "Alex Danvers you need sleep don't make me get up!"

"I'll in there in a minute!"

"Alex!" Alex sighed and closed her laptop. She turned the lights off on her way to the room and stood in the doorway. Kelly held her arms out waiting 

"Wish you'd ask nicer"

"I did ask nice the first time and you told me no" Kelly frowned from where she was tucked into the blanket. Alex kept standing there and looked at the floor waiting. Kelly rolled her eyes and gave in "please baby can you come cuddle with me"

Alex walked over to the bed and Kelly pulled the cover down. Alex got in as Kelly tucked them both in and laid her head on Kelly's chest

"What's up with you lately?" Kelly asked rubbing Alex's back

"Nothing"

"Alex" Kelly sighed

"I'm alright babe I'm just tired. You were right let's just go to sleep"

Kelly shifted a bit deciding not to say anything else "Okay goodnight, I love you"

"Love you too"

  
Kara woke up to knocking on her door

"Kara, it's Kelly" 

Kara jumped up and walked quickly to the door. She opened it and let Kelly in. "Kelly, is everything okay?"

Kelly sat down and wiped at her eyes "Am I annoying?"

"No Kelly, what's the matter" Kara grabbed a box of tissues and sat next to Kelly 

"I feel like I'm just irritating everyone. God I talked my security guard to death the other day to the point where he made a fake excuse to leave"

"Kelly you're not annoying, just hormonal."

"Maybe that's the same thing"

"It's not, and what brought this on"

"I don't know, Alex has seemed a bit more irritated lately. Maybe she thinks I'm too clingy"

"You want me to go beat her up" Kara flexed making Kelly laugh 

"No silly"

"Just talk to her, I'm pretty sure she's not doing it on purpose"

"I don't know. I've been being a bit too touchy lately"

"Oh please, Alex is used to it. She wasn't before but when I came to Earth I practically forced my affection on her. If anyone was annoying her it was me" Kara smiled and sat back "don't sweat it Kelly just talk to her about it"

"Okay"

Alex fluffed her pillow again and sighed. She smiled when she heard the front door open. "Finally" she whispered to herself 

"Babe?" Kelly called out from the living room as she took her shoes off

"In bed! As I should be seeing as it's eleven o'clock!" 

"Yeah yeah" Kelly walked in the room and changed into her pajamas. She crawled into bed next to Alex a laid on her side

"I was waiting for you"

"I know" Kelly smiled 

"Goodnight" Alex leaned over and kissed Kelly but as she leaned back Kelly leaned forward and pulled her back into the kiss

Alex brought her hand up to the back to Kelly's neck and deepened the kiss as Kelly wrapped her arm around her and tucked her hand into the back to Alex's shirt. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Alex pulled back with one last peck 

"What's wrong?" Kelly bumped their noses together 

"Nothing I'm just tired"

"I thought you said you were waiting for me to get here, you're gonna fall asleep on me already?" 

"You know I don't sleep when I'm waiting up for you"

Kelly sighed and pulled back "okay, goodnight"

"Goodnight" Alex pulled the blanket up over their shoulders and cuddled into the pillow

Kelly watched her as she fell asleep, eventually falling asleep herself 

Alex grabbed the bread out the cabinet, adding it to the stack of things in her hands and went to the counter. She jumped and nearly dropped the jelly when she felt arms wrap around her. She relaxed when she felt the small bump resting against her back 

She heard Kelly laugh in her ear 

"What?" Alex laughed too laying the bread on the plate

"You're eating a pb and j for breakfast?"

"Yeah why not?" Alex moved to grab a knife but Kelly stuck to her back "I need to move babe" she reached down and rubbed her hands 

"Can you come back to bed?"

"Yeah after I eat this" Alex gave up on her wife letting go and reached as far as she could to the drawer. She leaned back up and started making her sandwich 

"Can't you take it with you?"

"You know I don't like to eat in the room babe"

"But I want to cuddle"

"Kelly I'm not saying no I would just like to eat my sandwich first, can I do that?" Alex huffed 

Kelly retracted and walked towards the room 

"Kells. Hey!" she watched until Kelly disappeared through the door. Alex groaned and put the sandwich down with a napkin over it. She walked into the room and to the bed but she wasn't in it. She went over to the bathroom and tried to open the door but it was locked "Kelly, open the door" there was no answer so Alex grabbed a pin and picked the lock 

"Stop doing that!" Kelly yelled from by the sink as Alex walked in the bathroom

"I'm trying to make sure you're okay"

"I'm fine" Kelly sat on the toilet trying to turn her face from Alex. Alex walked over and gently grabbed her chin, turning her face back towards her and wiping a stray tear.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing I'm just tired and I sleep better when you're around"

"Kelly" Alex gave her a look knowing that she wasn't giving her the full story "a sandwich takes like seven minutes to eat, what's really up"

"I feel like" Kelly took a deep breath and shook her head

"Feel like?" Alex encouraged 

"I feel like you're annoyed with me, or that you get irritated with me so easily. I'm not trying to be clingy it just.... happens"

"God Kelly I-" Alex grabbed Kelly hands and walked them to the bed. She sat down and pulled Kelly to her. Alex closed her eyes for a second, then looked up at Kelly "I am so sorry, there's no way in hell I was trying to make you feel that way" she grabbed Kelly hands and kissed the inside of them "it's taking a moment for me to acclimate to this increase of needs ya know? I never meant to hurt your feelings"

"It's okay"

"It's not okay. I'm sorry"

"I should've said something"

Alex leaned her forehead into Kelly's stomach. She wrapped her arms around her as Kelly smoothed her hair down "you're already doing all the work, the least I can do is let you be a cuddle bug" Alex laughed lightly and kissed Kelly's stomach. She looked back up to Kelly "tell me next time yeah?"

"Yeah, okay" Kelly leaned down and pecked Alex on the lips 


	6. Month Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly vs. keeping the Danvers sisters sane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I really needed to get myself together mentally so I can write this fic for y'all. But I'm good now and I'm ready to get these updates rollin. 😌

\- Month 3 -

Kelly walked in the store as Alex grabbed a basket and followed her

"Do you have a list?" 

"All in the mind babe" Alex joked

"You were supposed to make a list Alex" Kelly rolled her eyes 

"I rather go with the flow, I mean we can't really even get anything until we find out what they are" 

"We can still get gender neutral things"

"Like?"

"I would know if you made a list" Kelly turned and started walking 

"Don't be like that mama" Alex bumped her with the basket a little when Kelly stopped in the isle 

Kelly laughed and pushed the basket away from her "stop calling me that"

"Why? I like it"

"You only use it when you're patronizing me"

"That's not true" Alex went around Kelly to look at some onesies. She picked up one and turned to Kelly

"No more super onesies" Kelly grabbed it and put it back

"Party pooper" Alex huffed and pushed the basket down the isle, Kelly in tow

  
Kelly rolled her eyes as Kara dramatically sighed for the fourth time. She looked at her and turned up the movie 

Just as Kelly had gained interest Kara sighed once again and slid down the couch "Yes Kara, what is wrong dear sister in law of mine"

Kara perked up a little bit and turned to Kelly "how long until we know what it is"

"Kara I've told you many times, there's no for sure answer. We might get the gender early, or we might get the gender late. Either way, it doesn't matter"

"It does matter!" Kara pouted and leaned into the couch "I need to know!"

"Kara, the only reason you want the gender is so you can go and buy a shit load of stuff for him or her. Now that I think about it I'm probably not even gonna tell you when we get the results" Kelly laughed softly and drank some of her water

"As if I'm gonna let you make that nonchalant. Um no, we're having a gender reveal party. Cake, big reveal moment, and bets. All that good stuff. I already told Alex to tell the doctor not to give you guys the results, just put them in an envelope and send them to me"

Kelly paused and looked at Kara "send them to you?"

"Yep" Kara smiled 

"I'd trust myself with the results sooner than I'd trust you"

"I'm perfectly capable of keeping a secret!"

"Okay miss "I can hide it at Nia's she never goes there" no you can't! And mind you, there's no SECRET TO KEEP you're not supposed to READ THE RESULTS"

"Who said I was!" Kara made a face like she was backtracking 

"Exactly"

"I'm getting the results, Alex will come through"

"Yeah and I hope when she does you're prepared to cater her stay over here when she gets kicked out"

"I've shared a room with my sister before you don't scare me"

Kelly threw a pillow at her and Kara fell backwards. Kelly laughed and continued launching pillows at her. They ended up rewinding the whole movie 

"Come on you're letting the pregnant woman beat you" Kelly laughed as she watched her wife try to catch her breath down the way

"Shut it!" Alex yelled as Kelly unlocked the door and waited for Alex to get up

"Babe get up, you're embarrassing me" Kelly walked over to Alex who was now laying in their walkway. She smiled at her softly "you okay baby"

"I think I have a cramp in my leg" Alex held her hand up to block out the sun

"Poor thing" Kelly poked her lip out

"Don't harass me woman, help me up!"

Kelly leaned down and grabbed Alex's arm. She hauled her off the ground and let her lean on her for a second "I told you to stretch with me before we went but you didn't listen"

"I know I know" Alex stretched her leg out 

"You can at least get some stretches in after comes on" they both walked in the house and Kelly grabbed two mats as Alex sat in the livingroom 

"You said we were stretching babe, not yoga"

"Just putting the mats down for support" Kelly smirked 

"You're not slick, I'm not doing yoga. I hate yoga"

"Hey I saved you just now, I think you can stick it out a little yoga for me" she pushed Alex to the side so she can lay the mats down

Alex rolled over and put the hood to her jacket on her head. Kelly laughed and tried to pull it off but Alex held onto it "please baby just for fifteen minutes"

Alex turned and looked at her "fifteen minutes! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"It helps with cramps, and it helps my back from hurting too much" Kelly placed her hand on her small bump "I have a feeling it's gonna get worse than just an ache" Kelly's face fell for a moment and Alex sat up

"Hey, whatever we need to do we'll do it. I wanna make sure you're as comfortable as possible" Alex pushed Kelly hair back behind her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her. 

Kelly smiled into the kiss and pulled back to look at Alex 

"What?" Alex laughed nervously 

"You're gonna be an amazing mommy"

"Why?" Alex looked confused but intrested 

Kelly laughed shaking her head and put a hand on Alex's cheek, running her thumb across her cheekbone "cause of the way you take care of people, I can only imagine how you'll be with him or her"

"Preferably him" 

"Oh absolutely not"

"We're having a boy, end of story"

"Not end of story, we're having a girl"

"We'll see" Alex smirked and laid back on the floor, hands behind her head

"So confident huh?"

"I've got a talent for these kind of things, I guess you could call me" Alex shrugged "psychic"

"Well psychic, get up and stretch with me since you haven't exactly mastered sensing when your cramps are gonna hit" Kelly leaned down and kissed Alex's pout "up" she swatted Alex's leg and went to the mat next to her

"Can we nap first" Alex whined 

"No, up!"

Alex groaned and pulled herself onto the mat


	7. Month Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender Reveal Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter for the wait. A little smut at the end :) Alex may or may not keep underestimating her wife cause she's pregnant 😮

\- Month 4 -

"You already knew this was happening for weeks babe I don't know why you're upset"

"I'm not upset about the party I'm upset that you and that sister of yours actually coerced the doctor into not telling me" Kelly poked at Alex's back as she stretched 

"Well I talked to them in the office and they said they'd make arrangements for keeping the gender secret"

"Gee thanks for running that by me" Kelly sat up on her elbow looking down at Alex

"Well Kara was bugging me about it non stop about how she wanted it to be a big deal so I just filled out some paperwork with her address and that was that"

"I think you have entirely too much faith in her" Kelly kissed Alex and tucked herself into her side, laying her head on her chest 

Alex laughed and adjusted her arms around Kelly "I think she's just excited. Plus I know she'd try extra hard not to read it cause she wants it to be a surprise"

"Ok then how are we gonna do the reveal? She had to look at it"

"Babe, it's handled. Don't worry about it. It doesn't take much to give the envelope to whatever person you're setting it up with"

"So what did she decide? Cake?"

"You ask too many questions" Alex laughed and closed her eyes 

"I'm just curious" Kelly smirked into Alex's shoulder as she dragged her fingertips up and down her stomach 

"Don't start anything" Alex tried to put her hand on top of Kelly's to stop the movement but Kelly moved her hand further "you're not getting any answers until later today. Doesn't matter what you and your little fingers are up to"

"Or, you can humor me for a few more questions" Kelly dragged her finger down to the band of Alex's sweats and popped the elastic

"Definitely telling Kara you tried to bribe me with sex"

"Not sure I know what you're talking about" Kelly's hand slipped into her sweats making Alex gasp 

"Get out of there" Alex laughed and grabbed Kelly's hand, pulling it out of her pants 

"Oh come on we have like two hours until we have to be up"

Alex didn't answer, keeping her eyes closed. She felt Kelly's hand again and rolled her eyes "silence was not a yes". She rolled away from her and off the bed.

"No" Kelly pouted "don't leave me"

"You can't keep your hands to yourself, this is your own fault" she walked to the window and opened it, sitting in the rocking chair next to it "plus we had sex last night, my ego is a bit hurt that that wasn't enough"

"It was. For last night......"

"You're gonna kill me with this newfound sex drive" 

"Well you're the one always running off every time I try in the morning. It's always something "I have work Kelly, let's have breakfast, I need a shower" this is your fault" Kelly giggled

"How in the world is this my fault?"

"If you spread it out you won't have to complain about "how I tried to kill you last night" plus you won't even let me touch you"

"I don't want you straining yourself" Kelly rolled her eyes "spread it out?" 

"Yeah, morning sex, afternoon sex, sex before bed"

"Sex three times a day instead of once every other night...... yeah, it's confirmed you're trying to kill me" Alex got up and headed to the bathroom 

"It's reasonable babe!"

"No it's not!"

Alex shut the door and locked it so her wife couldn't bombard her in the shower

  
"How are you guys late?! I gave a clear time!" Kara stopped herself and squinted at them 

"No, no we weren't" Alex said catching on to what her sister was accusing her of "but she did try" she walked in Kelly following close behind 

Kelly laughed as Kara made a face at her the entire time they walked to the backyard 

"I waited too long for this for you to go around and mess it up with your little escapades!"

"Relax! We're only 10 minutes late!"

Alex opened the door to all of their friends waiting for them 

"Surprise!" they yelled as they both walked out 

"But not really!" Winn yelled after they died down

"Thank you guys" Kelly smiled and hugged Eliza as she walked up

"Welcome to your baby shower/gender reveal party!" Kara was practically bouncing 

"Thanks Kar" Alex hugged Kara and then her mother 

"Okay great reveal time" Kara tried to run off but was immediately pulled back by Eliza "sweetheart pump the breaks, let them get settled in first"

Kara groaned making all three of them laugh

"So what are we thinkin mom" James said as Winn, Lena, Nia, and Brainy all rushed to the table sitting around and across from her 

"Excuse me?" Alex looked at them confused 

"What do you want?" Winn finished for James 

"I know what I want." Nia cut in "I want a girl"

James high fived her over the table "yes, I also want a girl"

"Same here" Lena joined in

"Excuse me, I want a boy" Winn folded his arms "what the hell James?! You said you wanted a boy and now you're switching up on me?!"

"Well I thought about it some more and I want a niece man" James shrugged and frowned at his best friend's pout 

"I also want a boy" Brainy added quietly 

Everyone looked at him not expecting him to join the conversation 

Winn clapped making everyone jump and started shaking Brainy by his shoulders "my man! I never doubted you Brainy. Always there for me"

"What are we talkin about?" Kara sat down 

"Boy or girl? What do you want?" Nia asked 

"A girl, easy." Kara shrugged taking a swig of her beer

"COME ON!" Winn drooped his head in defeat 

"I'm sorry! I just want her to look up to me ya know. I feel like I'd be a good influence, and she'd be a good influence for me"

"So your decision is completely narcissistic is what I'm hearing" Alex rolled her eyes 

"I just want a girl to buy stuff for honestly" Lena added 

"No Lena, we talked about this" Alex scolded 

"You're not the boss of me" Lena turned her nose up making everyone laugh

"Alright mom, your turn" James brought it back to Alex 

"If you guys paid attention you'd already know what I want" Alex shook her head

"I know what you want" Kara smiled 

"Of course you do, that's all we talk about"

"Well answer the question woman!" Winn yelled 

"I want a boy" the whole table broke out into a loud argument

"Boom! Stay mad!" Winn yelled as he did a little dance "and since it's mom she counts as two"

"Well Kelly wants a girl so you'd still be behind the curve" Kara smirked 

"Well we still have the grandparents so" Winn jumped up and everyone followed him to Eliza and J'onn having a conversation with Kelly. Nearly startling them

"This is a mess" Alex laughed and got up

"Alright mommies! Now's the time!" Kara ran over to the presents table and picked up two confetti cannons 

"Oh God Kara you just had to go and get the messiest option huh" Kelly got up rubbing her belly and stood next to Alex towards the back of the backyard 

"It's more epic this way" Kara handed them both one and leaned down so she was face to face with Kelly's stomach "don't let me down baby" 

Alex laughed and shoved her face away "I'm getting a boy, get your bad luck out of here"

All of their friends stood on the other side of them waiting. Kara got out her phone and started recording 

"On three!" Kara yelled "One!" everyone joined in "Two! Three!"

Alex and Kelly both twisted at the same time and the cannons let out a loud pop sending pink confetti all over the super friends and in the air 

All of them started yelling at the top of their lungs. Most of them jumping around hugging each other aside from Winn who fell out on his knees acting like he was crying 

"We're having a girl baby" Kelly hugged Alex and leaned in to kiss her 

Alex broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together smiling 

"I know you're a little upset"

Alex shook her head "Not really, as long as my baby is happy and healthy I could care less what it is" Alex couldn't bring herself to stop smiling even if she didn't exactly get what she wanted 

"Are you sure?" Kelly reached up and moved Alex's hair behind her ear "it's okay to be upset babe I won't be mad"

"I was a little disappointed at first I'll admit but that wasn't because it was a girl. I was disappointed because that means I'm getting rusty in the psychic department" Alex sighed 

Kelly pinched her side making Alex jump "I'm being serious Alex" Kelly laughed

"I'm okay with it. I'm not upset. I mean it, as long as she's happy and healthy"

"I'm glad you're okay cause I'm not!" Winn tucked himself into their hug 

"How does it feel to be a winner!" Kara acted like she had a microphone and put it in Nia's face

"I gotta say I was kinda nervous out there but all in all we came out victorious and it's a great feeling"

"How about you James how we feelin!" she put the "mic" in his direction 

"I mean I kinda think we all expected this outcome when it comes down to it. We had the numbers and we put in the work so it paid off" 

Lena let out a loud laugh behind him "will you three knock it off, sore winners at it's finest"

"We're having a niece!" Kara and Nia jumped up and down as Brainy shook his head on the side of them

"Alright enough kids, time for presents!" Eliza yelled

  
"Lemme make it up to you" Kelly kissed Alex's cheek as they both laid in bed 

"You're so convinced that I'm upset, I don't understand you" Alex laughed as Kelly pulled her up and took her shirt off. Alex laid back and watched Kelly take her shirt off, not being able to resist putting her hand on her bump "I know you're just using this as a way for us to have sex"

"I'm not using anything" Kelly climbed on top of her. Alex smiled feeling Kelly's belly between them and leaned up a bit to kiss her. Kelly broke the kiss and trailed down her neck

"Aren't pregnant women supposed to get rest, we had a long day" Alex tried to reach up to flip them over but Kelly pinned her hands above her head

"Stop talking" Kelly responded as she left bites on Alex chest making Alex buck her hips into her

"I'm just saying-" she was cut off by Kelly taking her nipple into her mouth. She threw her head back and took a deep breath "I have no problem just taking care of you"

Kelly let go with a pop and replaced her mouth with her fingers, doing the same to the other nipple. She pulled herself back up to kiss Alex. Just as Alex was about to say something she softly pinched them both, watching as Alex's face twisted in pleasure and pushed her chest into Kelly's hands

"You're evil" Alex laughed trying to catch her breath 

"You've been taking care of me all week, I wanna take care of you"

Kelly resumed making her way down Alex's body "I mean you're doing all the heavy lifting, I don't wanna tire you out"

"Tire me out?" Kelly laughed as she nipped at Alex's hip making Alex buck up into her again "you're the one that was complaining this morning about MY sex drive" she pushed Alex's leg to the side and ran her hands over her hip. She trailed them down over Alex's boyshorts, teasing her 

"God Kelly, stop teasing"

"Oh now you want me to keep going?" Kelly smirked looking up at Alex and biting at her thighs 

"I hate you" Alex let out a ragged breath as Kelly ran her tongue from the bottom of her sex to the top through her underwear. She let her tongue swirl around Alex's clit watching as she threw her head back into the pillow, covering her eyes with her arm

"Beg me" Kelly said as she pulled back from her. 

Alex looked down at her and rolled her eyes "you can't be serious" 

Kelly shrugged and brought her thumb up to Alex's clit, rubbing it in tight circles making Alex grab the sheets and let out a loud moan. Just as Alex got worked up she pulled away 

"God Kelly, what are you doing to me?" 

"Beg me" she said again looking at Alex with an eyebrow raised. Alex looked at her defiantly so she tucked her fingers into Alex's boyshorts and pulled them off. She settled back between Alex's legs and and ran her tongue through her lips stopping at her clit again. This time she sucked it into her mouth making Alex's back arch of the bed and struggle to keep her legs open. She let go of the sheet and ran her hands through Kelly's hair trying not to pull it. Kelly could sense she was about to tip over the edge and pulled away, making Alex groan loudly 

"You're sick!" Alex exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath 

"Your little ego isn't gonna get you anywhere" Kelly brought her thumbs up and held Alex open, blowing on her clit. Alex gasped and tried to pull her forward but Kelly leaned back and shook her head "beg me baby, you're doing this to yourself" she mocked 

"This is making it up to me?" Alex laughed as she tried to bring her hand down and touch herself. Kelly moved her hand and intertwined their fingers to the side, leaning on that arm

"I don't know why you're being so difficult." Kelly gave her a look, waiting. Alex still didn't budge and Kelly rolled her eyes "you're your own enemy" Kelly got close enough that Alex could feel her breath on her. She let go of Alex's hand and held her open again. Alex's clit was practically throbbing and Kelly looked up at her wife as she took it into her mouth once again 

Alex took a deep breath and grabbed Kelly's hair making her moan. Kelly flicked it with her tongue a few times and then brought her thumb back. She climbed up Alex's body, still rubbing her and dropped two fingers down to her entrance. She held them there as she waited for Alex to open her eyes.

Alex looked up at Kelly as she lifted her thumb off of her, only teasing her entrance now 

Alex took a moment to catch her breath, chasing Kelly's hand with her hips when she moved it away from her 

"This is your last chance" Kelly smirked down at her "beg me and I'll fuck you, keep being a brat and I'll leave you high and dry"

"Please Kelly, fuck me please. Please baby. Please please please" Alex pulled Kelly down into a sloppy kiss 

Kelly pulled back and smiled "that wasn't so hard was it" before Alex could respond she plunged both fingers into her, immediately finding her sweet spot. She watched as Alex's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head as they closed

She kissed her way back down her body and engulfed Alex's clit once again. Alex thrashed around trying to catch her breath. She reached down and pulled Kelly into her as Kelly pumped in and out, not letting up on the brutal pace 

"I'm gonna cum, on my God!" Alex's legs locked Kelly's head in and Kelly licked her clit faster trying to make Alex see stars

Alex's mouth fell open as the intense orgasm ripped through her. Kelly slowly switched from licking her to running her thumb over her clit to watch Alex lose control. She kept hitting that spot to milk Alex's orgasm until Alex took a deep shakey breath. She kept them moving until Alex started coming down from her high 

Alex reached down between her legs, grabbing Kelly's hands. Signaling for her to stop. Kelly gently pulled her fingers out and popped them in her mouth. She laid to the side of Alex and watched as her wife tried to catch her breath while staring blissed out at the ceiling 

Kelly laughed softly as she moved Alex's hair out of her face "you're so pretty when you lose it like that" she leaned down and pecked her

"You just wait until I can feel my limbs again, it's on"

Kelly laughed "bring it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's definitely not over yet ;)


	8. Month Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly's sex drive reaches its peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this whole chapter is smut sorry lmao

\- Month 5 -

"To say Kelly's sex drive spiked is the fattest understatement that has ever come out of my mouth" Alex stretched as Nia got back from the counter, giving a coffee to her and Kara 

"I mean that's like normal right?" Kara asked as she took a sip 

"I guess? It's taking me a while to get used to this new normal though"

"Understandable" Nia shrugged 

Alex zoned out thinking back to that morning 

~

Alex leaned down and washed her face immediately feeling her wife stick herself to her back 

"Good morning" 

Alex made a confused face at her in the mirror "Uh, good morning? You're in a good mood" 

"Mhm" Kelly's hands started to drift and Alex laughed 

"Oh that's why" Alex sighed and turned around "I just get used and abused at this point huh"

"Do you want me to lie to you?" Kelly smiled pulling Alex towards the room 

Alex paused at seeing Kelly's favorite toy on the bed "come on babe it's eight in the morning" Alex laughed as Kelly tried to get her sweats off 

"Please babe" Kelly pecked her lips and Alex let her pull them off. Kelly picked up the straps and handed it to her

Alex pulled her underwear off and adjusted the harness on herself. She looked over to Kelly who was sitting on the bed watching her "um, I'm not the only one who needs to get undressed" Alex motioned to Kelly 

"Don't wanna strain myself, you can do it" Kelly smiled 

Alex shook her head at her wife using her words against her yet again. Alex walked over to Kelly but was pushed back 

"Uh no, shirt too" 

"Babe it's before work we're not even gonna get that into it"

"Shirt!"

"Alright alright" Alex pulled the shirt over her head as Kelly slipped the dildo into the slot and tightened the straps. She pulled Kelly's shirt over her head, leaning down to kiss her bump. She helped Kelly get her pants and underwear off and told her to scoot back on the bed

Alex climbed on after and waited on the bed kneeling "how you wanna do this?"

"I'm good like this" Kelly laid back in the pillows 

"Okay" Alex moved forward and grabbed a pillow, tucking it up under her hips "you'll tell me if you're uncomfortable right"

"Yes" Kelly pulled her down into a kiss, reaching down to line the toy up 

"Woah babe wait, you don't want me to-" Alex tried to move down but Kelly held her there 

"Not now I just need you right now" she guided Alex's hips pushing the toy inside her "don't go easy, I can take it"

Alex rested her elbows on either side of Kelly's head, watching closely for any discomfort as she slowly slid out and back in

"I'm okay, please"

"Kelly I don't wanna hurt you"

Kelly grabbed her face and kissed her "you're not gonna hurt me, I promise. I trust you" 

Alex pulled her hips back and snapped them forward. Kelly let out a sigh and wrapped her legs around her thighs 

"Just like that baby" Kelly encouraged as Alex found a rythm 

Alex tucked her head into Kelly as the base of the toy rubbed her clit with every thrust 

Kelly moaned particularly loud when Alex bucked harder causing Alex to look up at her and slow her pace

"No no don't stop" Kelly ran her hands down Alex's back until they found her ass. She squeezed, pulling Alex back into her. "God yes"

Alex resumed her cruel pace. She collapsed into Kelly's neck continuing to pump into her "I'm gonna cum" Alex whispered as she fucked Kelly harder trying to bring her over the edge with her 

Kelly's back lifted off the bed, practically digging her nails into Alex's ass "yes yes yes" Kelly chanted as Alex's thrusts grew more and more wild. Her hands flew to Alex's back when her orgasm hit, dragging her shorts nails down it. Alex groaned at the feeling and fell over herself. Kelly's hands reached up grabbing her hair and yanking it as she hit the peak of her orgasm. Alex started shaking as she kept her hips moving, coaxing them through the intense waves 

Alex softly collapsed onto Kelly "holy shit I can't feel my arms"

Kelly laughed rubbing Alex's back "I'm pretty sure you're gonna need some cocoa butter for this" Kelly reached down and rubbed her ass "these too"

"Can't feel it yet but I'm sure I will eventually" Alex laughed pulling herself off of Kelly

~

"Earth to Alex!" her sister yelled as she snapped her fingers in front of her face

"Judging by how much you've been spacing out with that smile on your face, I'm thinking you're not too torn up about the sex" Nia giggled and drank her coffee 

"God, how gross" Kara scrunched her nose up 

"It has it's perks" Alex shrugged "but I need a good stretch first at least" 

Alex walked into Kelly's building and down to her office. Just as she got to the door a voice called down the hallway 

"Thank God you're here, she's been grumpy all day" 

Alex tilted her head "do I know you?"

"Kelly's coworker Mikki, you must be her wife" she stuck her hand out

"Yeah...." Alex shook her hand and quickly retracted it "what's wrong? Did something happen"

"I'm just assuming it's hormones honestly"

"Yeah probably, thanks for the heads up" 

"No problem" Mikki walked off and Alex went into Kelly's office 

"Hey babe how are you feeling?" 

Kelly got up and walked past Alex to lock the door. She walked over to her office window and pressed a button that made electronic shades cover the windows "take your pants off" Kelly walked to her desk and pulled a vibrator out her purse 

Alex stood there dumbfounded 

"Well?" Kelly raised an eyebrow 

"Oh you mean like right now? Right here?" Alex scratched the back of her neck 

"Yes, drop the pants Danvers"

"But, your coworkers...."

"The office is soundproofed" Kelly walked over and put the vibrator down on the table next to the couch 

"Are you feeling alright?" Alex held her breath as her wife entered her personal space 

"I'd be a lot better if these" Kelly tugged on her belt loop "were off"

Alex took off her shoes, unbuttoning her pants and slid them off. Hopping, a bit nervous under her wife's hungry eyes. As soon as she was done Kelly pushed her to sit down and opened her legs

Just as she was about to get on the floor Alex stopped her "wait I don't want you on the floor, that's uncomfortable"

"I'm fine" Alex made a face and Kelly rolled her eyes grabbing a pillow and sitting on it. She tucked her legs to the side and rubbed Alex's legs. She pulled at the back of Alex's knees and she got the memo to scoot forward

"Your coworker Mikki, she said you've been in a bad mood" 

"No talking, you're not allowed to cum until I say so"

Alex swallowed not expecting that from her "okay, just letting you know if you wanna talk I'm here"

"Thank you baby, I don't wanna talk right now. I just want you to listen"

"Okay no problem" Alex made a gesture across her mouth and acted like she threw away the key. Alex smiled when she almost got a laugh out of Kelly

"Safe word?"

"Oreos"

"Put your foot up on the table" Kelly tapped her left leg and Alex did exactly that, having some trouble keeping it there because of her sock

"You heard me, you're not allowed to cum until I say so" Alex took a deep breath at being reminded and closed her eyes "look at me" Kelly said as she slowly started to stroke Alex's clit through the fabric 

Alex's eyes flickered open and looked down at Kelly who was watching her. She grabbed Alex's underwear and pulled them off, Alex helping her. She settled back on the couch and Kelly reminded her to put her foot up. Alex did as Kelly immediately ran her fingers up and down her lips. "No one felt like listening to me today, it was quite irritating actually" Alex went to say something but Kelly shook her head "I'm talking right now baby you're just feeling, and listening. Can I have that?"

Alex nodded and threw her head back as Kelly's fingers made it back to the small nub. She pinched it lightly, nearly making Alex close her legs. She leaned down and kissed her thigh as she kept playing with it. 

Alex bucked her hips when Kelly pinched it again "Fuck, I'm close"

Kelly laughed under her breath "that was quick" Kelly pulled away and grabbed the vibrator, letting Alex cool off for a moment. She opened Alex back up with her thumb and index finger bringing the cold plastic to her clit. She circled it for a bit before turning it on making Alex close her legs, trapping Kelly's hands between them "open babe" 

"I'm not gonna make it with that" Alex laughed nervously. 

Kelly kissed her thigh and repeated herself "open your legs baby"

Alex slowly opened her legs and Kelly immediately put the vibrator back where it was. Pressing it into Alex's clit

Alex whined trying to keep herself from grabbing Kelly's hand. Kelly watched her as she started to rub the vibrator up and down the small peak 

Alex's leg began to shake "I'm close I'm close"

Kelly turned the vibrator off and put it back on the table. She tapped Alex's other leg and raised it up to rest her foot on the couch, spreading Alex's sex for her. Alex adjusted her other foot on the table so it would stop slipping 

Kelly leaned in and licked from top to bottom sucking her clit into her mouth. Alex's hands snapped to the back of her head and cried out. She practically rode Kelly's face as Kelly's tongue picked up the pace 

"Please Kelly, I'm gonna cum!" Alex yelled out as she struggled to keep her leg up on the couch 

Kelly continued as if she didn't hear her and Alex pulled herself away from Kelly's face not being able to hold back her orgasm any longer

"I can't, please!" 

Kelly looked up at her eyes vicious as she tucked two fingers in Alex, immediately finding her g spot and rubbing it. Alex bit her thumb trying to keep herself quiet but failed when Kelly crooked her fingers to get a better angle. Both of her legs dropped and she leaned forward holding onto Kelly's arm as she pounded into her "Kelly please, can I cum"

"No baby" Kelly continued her brutal pace

"I can't hold it" Alex greedily sucked air into her lungs as she leaned back trying to fight her orgasm 

"Yes you can, just hold it a little longer. For me" Just as Kelly said that she put the vibrator back on her clit

Alex felt as if her soul was gonna leave her body still trying to hold out until Kelly said she could cum

"Go ahead baby" she didn't even finished the sentence before Alex was cumming all over her hand, trying to breathe as her orgasm shattered her 

"Oh God, no more ahh!" Kelly moved the vibrator and turned it off. She slowed her fingers letting Alex calm down from her high. Alex sat back and closed her eyes as Kelly went to grab a pack of baby wipes. She cleaned up Alex and helped her put her underwear back on. She grabbed the blanket hanging off the back other couch and wrapped it around them both. Alex laid her head on her shoulder still trying to grasp what happened 

"Jesus Kelly" Alex laughed still breathing hard 

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay mama"

"It's not, I was upset and I took it out on you"

"Trust me there's no objections here." Alex turned to Kelly and kissed her 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, you didn't hurt me I promise"

"I was going over a case with a client and I basically told him everything he needed for me to thoroughly defend him and he didn't listen to anything I said. It slipped through my fingers" Kelly sighed

"Hey don't stress about it okay?" Alex ran her hand over Kelly's belly "he clearly didn't take it seriously. That's his own fault"

"I know, I just hate losing something when it could've easily been avoided"

"I'm proud of you if that counts for anything. Of all the work you've done. Of all the people you've helped"

"It means everything" Kelly smiled and kissed her 

"You might have to carry me home though"

Kelly threw her head back laughing "what is with you and going numb after sex, we might need to get you checked out"

"Well I'd be fine if my wife wasn't trying to kill me every time she gave me an orgasm. I can't think of a time I've ever had a subpar climax with you, I mean seriously"

"Wow" Kelly smiled flipping her hair behind her shoulder 

"Don't let it go to your head, they aren't that great"

"Nope, can't take it back. I'm practically a sex goddess"

"Alright that's enough" Alex got up on wobbly legs and found her pants

"Look at you!"

"Hush!"


	9. Month Six (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly has an emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is gonna be finished guys no question. Don't worry!

\- Month 6 -

"My back is killing me" Kelly rolled over again "babe" she tapped Alex trying to wake her up

"Few more hours" Alex blurted out as she burrowed into the covers

"Alex" Kelly pulled the blanket off her face 

"Please" 

"Babe you're not getting up for anything" Kelly laughed and watched as her wife reluctantly opened her eyes

"What's up?"

"I didn't wanna wake you but my back is killing me"

"You want me to rub it again?"

"It didn't really work last time"

"We can try a hot bath. Maybe it'll alleviate some pain?"

"Trust me I'm not saying no to any and all options"

"Okay" she watched as her wife walked to the bathroom, hearing the bath faucet turn on "Lavender or Mint!?" Alex yelled from the bathroom 

"Lavender! Why do we even have mint?!"

"I don't know, it was a gift!"

Kelly shuffled out of bed and out of her clothes. As she got to the bathroom she heard Alex turn off the water and move it around in the tub

She looked up to Kelly and smiled "you're so beautiful"

"Sweet talker" she hip checked Alex's shoulder as she stepped in the bath

Alex got up and held her hand to help her down. Alex froze when she heard her wife gasp "what's wrong" she held onto her trying to pull her back out of the bath

"The baby" Kelly smiled looking down and back up to Alex "I think she's kicking" Kelly moved her hands to her stomach and gasped again 

"Seriously?!" Alex stared at the water in wonder making Kelly laugh 

"Gimme your hand" Alex put her hand in the water and rested it on Kelly's bump. Kelly softly grabbed her hand and moved it to the left side of her belly

They both waited "oh come on kid don't get my hopes up for nothing" just then Alex felt something roll across the palm of her hand, making her jump "oh my God! Kelly I felt it!"

Kelly just watched as her wife jumped up and called her sister animatedly explaining what had just happened. She ran back over to feel her belly again as if Kara could feel it through the phone

She didn't have the heart to tell her she was still in pain so she leaned back and enjoyed her bath

  
"I've been emailing you all week"

"Get off my back Mikki you're not my keeper" Kelly sighed when Mikki walked into her office behind her. She blinked a couple times and walked to her filing cabinet, feeling a bit lightheaded 

"I wouldn't have to be if you'd answer them, I'm carrying your work load here"

"I didn't ask you to! You took it apon yourself to ask the boss to take some of it off my hands. Every time I go to clear some of it up it's gone because you took it!"

"Yeah, a Thank you would be nice!"

"I already thanked you! What else do you want!" Kelly walked to her desk setting her papers down. Another wave of dizziness hit her and she tried to pull her chair out. The world tilted backwards making Kelly reel back. She felt her legs give out and arms catch her slowly bringing her to the ground

"Kelly! Hey!" Mikki's yelling started to get fuzzy "Help! Someone call 911!"

Kelly blinked a few times unable to keep her eyes open any longer and fell unconscious 

  
Winn walked around Alex's office messing with the weapons on her desk

"You know you're gonna have to put all of these away once she's born"

"So you're finally over the heartbreak of not getting a nephew" Alex mocked as she looked back down at her work

"Yes, though it took countless crying sessions and four tubs of ice cream" Winn dramatically fell on the couch 

"Yeah yeah"

"I'm really excited, but there's so much competition. I went to buy her some shoes the other day and I showed them to the group chat and Lena said she already got them" Winn pouted

"Well to be fair Kara, Lena, and Nia have been shopping before they even found out the gender. And a group chat?"

"Yeah it's for aunts and uncles sorry mom"

"Feelin a little left out here"

"Too bad, back to what I was saying" he motioned around the room "what are you gonna do with all these weapons"

"You act like she's gonna work here Winn geez"

"Well she's definitely gonna be in here at some point and all of this horrifying stuff is not what that kid needs to see"

Alex picked up the pile of papers on her desk "they will be out of here far before she can comprehend what a gun is, happy?"

"Yes" Winn smiled 

Alex made her way to her cabinet stuffing the papers in it. She looked down as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and frowned.

"What's up?"

"I don't know this number" she picked it up "Alex Danvers speaking"

"Alex! There's been an emergency!"

"What?! Mikki? What happened?" Winn jumped up motioning for her to put it on speaker. She waved him off and ran to her desk to grab her keys. He got the memo and grabbed his jacket 

"I'm not sure, she was wobbling around a bit and then she just fell out. She was unconscious so we called 911 and they took her to the hospital. I'm on my way there now I'm trailing them. I'll send directions"

"God, okay I'm on my way" Alex hung up the phone as her and Winn ran down the stairs 

"What's wrong?!" Winn asked as he was hot on Alex's trail on the way to the car

"Kelly passed out at work, she's been taken to the hospital"

"Oh God" they both jumped in the car and sped off 


	10. Month Six (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets to the hospital

Winn and Alex rushed into the hospital seeing Kara standing in the hallway 

"Alex, I heard Kelly's heart beat speed up so I flew to her office but they were already getting her packed up to come here"

"Did they say anything?"

"No they just took her in and won't let me through"

Alex pushed passed Kara and looked over at Mikki sitting in a chair. She walked past her and went to the front desk "my wife just got brought in here about ten minutes ago I need to see her"

"They're taking good care of her we just need you to wait here" the nurse tried to calm her

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Ma'am I get it okay, but they need to get things handled before we can let you see her. There's nothing I can really do"

Alex rolled her eyes and stormed towards the doors anyway

"Security!" the nurse yelled as Alex barged into the hallway 

Kara ran after her and grabbed her arm "Alex stop! You're not gonna see her at all if you get thrown out"

Winn walked up behind her "she's right"

Alex tried to yank her arm away but Kara pulled her back towards the door. Two men busted through making their way towards them 

"She's calming down I swear. It won't happen again just please don't make us leave."

One of them made a face of disbelief 

Winn stepped in front of them "her pregnant wife is in there and she's just worried about her, we'll keep her together just don't do this. Please."

"You all need to stay in the waiting room until further notice, you won't be warned again." Kara and Winn nodded and pulled Alex with them as she glared at the guards 

"You can't do stuff like that Alex" Kara scolded as she sat her sister in a chair "you can't just snap at people and do whatever you want"

"I don't need the lecture mom"

"What the hell is the matter with you? You're about to be a mother and you still think you can do whatever you want"

Alex stood up abruptly and pushed Kara back. Kara immediately walked back in her space. 

"Will you two knock it off, now is not the time. We're here for Kelly and you're making a scene" Winn pushed Kara back softly trying to get between them

Alex sat back down and leaned into the chair

"I'm trying to help you out" Kara backed up

"Piss off Kara, I don't need this from you right now"

Kara scuffed and went to the other side of the room to sit. 

"Danvers family?" Alex jumped up and the rest of their family followed behind her, getting there immediately after hearing Kelly was hospitalized 

"Just mom guys I'm sorry" the doctor cringed 

"That's me" Alex walked forward 

"Update us!" Lena yelled as they walked to the door 

"Of course" Alex nodded and followed the doctor down the hall.

"It's nothing that couldn't be fixed but you wife was experiencing dizziness from having low hemoglobin. She's mildly anemic and would be severe if she didn't come in. Don't mean to say this is a good thing but-"

"It could be worse" Alex took a deep breath and turned the corner after the doc

"Did you notice her off lately? She said she's been feeling a bit this way for a few weeks"

"A few weeks?! No, no I didn't notice anything. And she didn't tell me either"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Alex sighed 

"Mrs. Danvers" the doctor knocked "your wife is here are you decent"

"I'm good" Kelly called out softly 

Alex immediately rushed in past the doctor "Kelly, oh my God" she ran over to the bed and hugged her 

"I'll give you two a minute" she smiled at them and left 

"I'm so glad you're okay, how are you feeling? How's the baby? Did you hit anything on the way down?"

"Hey woah, slow down. I'm okay"

"I mean what the hell Kelly?! Weeks?"

"I'm sorry"

"You're sorry?!" Alex paced back and forth 

"I didn't mean for it to get out of hand I thought it was something normal. I was only feeling a bit tired and when I got whoozy I sat down"

"You tell me! You tell me when something feels different! Anything and everything Kelly! You agreed on that"

"I know" Kelly sighed trying not work her wife up more

"What if Mikki wasn't there? Huh? What if you were out on your own or- God!" Alex stopped herself before she swung at the wall and took a deep breath. She pulled her shirt up and held it to her face trying to stop her tears 

"Alex" Kelly's voiced cracked

She sat down in the chair and held her face in her hands 

"Please Alex, come here"

Alex didn't budge. Kelly's heart broke watching her wife try to pull herself together 

"I never meant for it to get this bad"

"I heard you the first time" she leaned back into the chair and pulled her phone out 

"What are you doing?"

"Updating the family, they're all here"

Kelly closed her eyes for a minute "Alex, I'm sorry"

"Look Kelly not right now, I'm glad you're okay and I'm gonna be here until they release you but just please drop it for now"

Kelly nodded and watched her type away at her phone "I love you"

"I love you too"


	11. Month Six (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Kara and Alex

Kelly blinked, eyes trying to adjust to the sunlight coming from the window. She turned to the side and noticed they were in a new room "where-" 

She heard footsteps and Kara came into view. "Here drink some of this" Kara raised a styrofoam cup to her lips and she lifted her head up a bit to drink it. 

"Where are we?"

"They moved you to a room, they wanna keep you here for a couple days to monitor you"

"Where's Alex?"

"She said she was going to get breakfast I guess" Kara put the cup down and sat in the chair next to her 

"She was so upset yesterday"

"Yeah she's kind of a dick when she's angry"

"I see you got the brunt of it too"

"Too?"

"Yeah, I told you she was upset. She yelled for a couple minutes and then she got quiet on me for the rest of the night"

"You didn't tell me she was upset with you though"

"Well yeah, I mean she had plenty reason to be-" she watched as Kara got up "Kara! We're going to talk about it when she gets back. We'll handle it!"

Her yelling fell on deaf ears as Kara stormed out the room 

Alex stepped out her car carefully balancing Kelly's tea in her hand with the bag of food. She put it on top of the car and went back in to grab her coffee. As she put the coffee on top a hand slammed the door shut.

"The hell is your problem?" she turned around to a furious Kara 

"I don't have time for this, her food is gonna get cold"

"Why are you stressing her out more than she already is? News flash anemia isn't the only part of the reason she's here"

"I'm sorry doctor I'll keep that in mind next time" Alex rolled her eyes and tried to grab her food. Kara pulled her shoulder to turn her back to her and Alex smacked her hand away

"This isn't a game Alex"

"You know what Kara?"

"What? God PLEASE let me know!"

"You have been riding my ass for EVERY little mistake like you've got this parent shit down. Well-" Alex waved around them "where the fuck is your experience second hand mom!"

"I'm trying-"

"To help me out! I heard you! But maybe I don't need your help! Let me take care of my family and stop breathing down my neck like you know what's best all the time!" Alex grabbed the food and two drinks and walked around Kara 

"You don't deserve them" Kara puffed out as she got further down the parking lot

Alex paused "what did you say?"

"You heard me"

"Go fuck yourself Kara"

Kara walked towards the hospital 

"Don't bother, I'm taking you off the list. Doing you a favor, you won't need to be around to see how I fuck up my child, and my wife's life any longer" Alex walked to the hospital ignoring Kara's yelling as she went through the door

Alex peaked around the doorframe and found Kelly eating off a tray and watching TV

"Gave into the hospital food?" Alex cringed as she set the food down on the small table next to Kelly's food "and here's this, your favorite tea"

Kelly smiled and took the cup " Thank you, smells amazing"

Alex nodded and sat in the chair next to her, sipping her coffee 

"Where's Kara?"

"She's not coming back, don't worry"

"Alex..... what happened?"

"She's just not coming back okay Kelly? I don't want her here and I don't want her around"

"What? Alex-"

"I don't want her here! Every time I take a step forward or try to figure something out she's always telling me what I'm doing wrong, what I could do better, what I should've done. I need a break Kelly. I need it"

"You need to talk to her"

"Ever since-" Alex sighed "ever since you've been pregnant it has been a non stop argument with her" Kelly frowned and Alex corrected herself "and that has nothing to do with you it's just, I feel like she's overstepping. You're my wife and that's my kid, who wants what's best for you more than me? You scared the hell out of me and I react to it and suddenly I'm getting yelled at for it. God I feel like I need to be perfect!"

"Come here" Kelly pushed her food over and waved Alex over 

"That's gonna get cold"

"Get your ass over here Alex Danvers" Kelly scooted over and pulled the blanket up 

Alex sighed and took her shoes off, getting into the hospital bed with her wife. Kelly pulled her into her and Alex laid her head on her chest, pulling the cover up

Alex closed her eyes "she makes me feel like I'm failing, I don't wanna feel like that anymore"

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that's not her intentions she's just worried just like you are. When we get out of here you need to talk to her and tell her everything you told me you hear me?"

Alex nodded 

"Look at me" Alex looked up and Kelly moved her hair from her face, palm landing on her cheek. "I'm sorry I scared you, I should've told you how I was feeling. It won't happen again"

"I'm sorry for yelling"

"That's okay baby" Kelly leaned down and brushed her nose against Alex's 

Alex closed the gap, running her fingertips through Kelly's hair

They both pulled back for air and leaned their foreheads together 

Alex ran her hand across Kelly's bump and laughed "this parenting thing is pretty hard"

"Well we expected that but yeah, yeah it is"

"I'm still really excited though"

"So am I" Kelly pecked her and they snuggled into the cover, resting for the rest of the day


	12. Month 7 (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling rivalry continues

\- Month 7 -

"God babe I'm starving please wrap it up" Alex whined from the couch in Kelly's office

"I'm almost done"

"You said that ten minutes ago" Alex looked down at her phone buzzing. She sighed and flipped it over 

"You told me you were gonna talk to her"

"Well I'm not ready"

"On top of that, conveniently when I try to make plans with Kara you need me for something"

"Well fate must be telling us something" Alex offered a bitter smile

"Alex it's been like a month"

"I'll see you in the car" Alex grabbed her phone and left the office 

Kelly took a deep breath and packed up her things 

  
"I've tried calling her she doesn't wanna talk to me, and when I pop up she finds something to do. Also she's trying to keep Kelly from me but somehow I look like the asshole?"

"No one said that Kara" Nia kicked her feet up on the table, settling into the couch

"I see how you guys look at me when everyone's at game night, I know you're talking"

"I mean some of us may or may not think you're a little too invested in their relationship" Kara frowned "not me of course, them" Nia smiled nervously 

"I'm concerned for my niece's wellbeing excuse me if that's an inconvenience for you guys"

"All I'm saying is, you should let Alex handle it"

"You've already seen how she handles things" 

"You've gotta stop that"

"Stop what?! Alex snaps for just about anything and everything when I try to tell her something and then we end up arguing."

"Kara-"

"She wasn't ready for this. And it's starting to show"

"Okay, clearly you don't wanna hear what I have to say. I mean God Kara maybe if you weren't so stuck on living through your sister for a moment you could find a life of your own" Nia got up and put her jacket on "she's snapping at you cause you're all in her space. Telling her how to take care of HER family. If I were her I'd be pissed off too" Nia stormed out the door leaving Kara to her own thoughts

"She likes when you talk to her"

"Really?" Alex shifted in bed so her face was next to Kelly's belly, arm thrown over her hips

"Yeah, when you come home it's like she can feel it. She starts kicking around"

"Picking favorites already I see" Alex smirked and kissed her belly "wise choice my friend"

Kelly smacked her shoulder "knock it off"

"God that never gets old" Alex smiled as she felt the baby's foot roll across Kelly's stomach 

"I told you"

"Hey" Alex put her palm on her belly "it's mommy. I can't wait to see you" Kelly smiled down at her "I've got your room all ready but if I'm being honest I'm not gonna be able to take my eyes off you for a second, so don't be too upset when I make you sleep in here"

"We have baby monitors"

"You heard me"

"Can see how this is gonna go already"

"I already told you no sports, no boyfriend or girlfriend, and no super heroing"

"And what are you gonna do when she comes home one day telling you she has a boyfriend and made the team with a cape on?"

"Homeschool it is"

Kelly's head fell back as she laughed "I guess I'll be good cop so she can actually have a life"

"She can have a life without a boyfriend or sports. I wanna live as long as possible without risk of heart attack"

"Stop saying that" she poked Alex in her side

"I'm serious, cause if someone breaks her heart then I'm gonna have to go to jail and I just don't wanna deal with that whole thing"

"She's bound to have her heart broken baby, it happens to us all unfortunately. It's a part of life"

"Not her life!" 

"You know boyfriends aren't the only people capable of breaking your heart"

Alex went silent 

"I'm sorry" Kelly rubbed her back "I didn't mean-"

"I know, we can't all get along twenty four seven. I just hate the thought of me being the one ever hurting her feelings"

"Same" Kelly sighed

  
"You've never hosted game night before so excuse me if I'm a bit confused" Alex brought Kelly a pillow and tucked it behind her back on the couch 

"Well no one has made an effort to plan for one so I just decided to take it into my own hands" Lena smiled and walked out the kitchen with bowls of snacks 

"What she means to say is thank you Lena for hosting game night" Nia cut in 

"No problem, now we wait for the others" Lena sat down next to the table on the floor as Alex tucked into Kelly's side

"Who all did you invite" Kelly asked softly 

"Well, everyone"

"Who exactly is everyone" Alex spoke up 

"You know who everyone is"

"God, can we go home"

"No babe, you'll live through one night"

"Yeah we'll see about that"

"You can't do that James!" Kelly smacked James' hand away from the blocks "first three levels are off limits, get something lower"

"I like how there's all these new rules when it comes to the rest of us"

"I've been playing by them!"

"Babe you've been making a few new rules" Alex laughed to the side 

"They're not new! You people just don't know how to play"

"Alright little sis back off the blocks"

"She's right they aren't new rules" Kara added 

"Exactly" everyone laughed as Kelly saw Alex withdraw from the corner of her eye

"Anyone want another beer?" Alex asked as Nia took her turn

"Yes please" Lena raised her hand making Alex laugh

"Me too!" Winn added 

"On it" Alex walked to the kitchen and leaned against the counter for a bit 

"Just that quick huh?"

"I was gonna grab you a water you didn't have to get up babe" Alex turned from Kelly trying to deflect 

"Hey" Kelly reach for her but Alex moved away

"I'm feeling a bit tired actually, can we just call it?"

"You need to talk to her"

"I don't wanna talk, I wanna do this on my own. Without her breathing down my neck. Is that so hard to grasp?"

"What set this off?"

"There was nothing to set off Kelly, this was already a problem"

"I just want you two on good terms"

"And I get that but it's not as easy as you're making it out to be"

"You haven't even tried"

"I don't wanna try. I'm not trying to fix anything at the moment. What I'm worried about is keeping you and our baby girl healthy. Nothing more nothing less."

"Alex-"

Alex walked back to the livingroom "hey guys, we're actually gonna get going"

"Something wrong?" James asked 

"No it's fine, we're just a bit tired and Kelly needs her rest so-"

"Right, Kelly needs her rest" Kara cut in 

"Don't"

"You don't have to make everything awkward. We get it you're upset, doesn't mean you have to make Kelly leave"

"She's right we need rest it's been a long week" Kelly walked up to the side of Alex 

"You seemed fine a few minutes ago" Kara waved her hands in question 

"We don't have to answer to you, we're tired and we're going home." Alex turned to Kelly and whispered "if you wanna stay that's fine, I'll come pick you up later but I don't want to be here"

Alex walked to the door as Kara stood up "classic, ignore me for weeks and storm out whenever you're confronted"

"Stop it Kara, that's enough. Not everything has to be a fight." Kelly grabbed her bag and went to the door "let's go" she grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her out with her


	13. Month 7 (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex talk

"Hey Kelly"

"Hi Kara" she hugged Kara and then walked over to James and hugged him 

He pulled out a chair and helped Kelly sit down 

"God I can't even scoot up at this point" Kelly laughed to herself 

"That's okay, just use a napkin" James handed her one as he sat down "where's Alex?"

"Something came up at work" she heard Kara scuff under her breath "something genuinely came up this time Kara"

"I get it Kelly"

"No you don't, you two going back and forth I can't take it anymore"

"I've tried on my part, she doesn't want to talk to me and I'm not gonna force her"

"Kara I've seen every time you two have tried to talk and you go looking for an argument and you get it"

"I'm just trying to explain that she's-"

"Stop explaining!" Kelly's voice drew some attention from some of the other people in the restaurant "stop explaining things to her she doesn't want your explanation on how to take care of our family. She may want your advice yes but it is not your place to tell her what she's doing wrong every five minutes"

Kara sat back "that's not what I was trying to do"

"I know you weren't but I need the two of you to figure it out cause you're seriously stressing me and I can't take it" Kelly adjusted her hair out of her face, agitated 

"Hey, sis" James put a hand on her shoulder "take a deep breath okay, we don't have to talk about this right now"

"I gave her a kick in her ass this morning too, and you two are going to talk and I mean genuinely talk with words like "I feel like" and not accusing or I'm gonna lose my mind"

Kara frowned picking at her napkin "I'm sorry"

"It's fine, I just need you two to be fine. All this talk about not being in each other's lives, I won't stand for it"

"We'll be alright Kelly, we're sisters"

"Well you two are scaring me so do, I don't know. Something."

  
"I know a great stress reliever" Alex smiled against Kelly's lips as she scooted down the bed

"Alex, we are not having sex at three in the morning" she pinched Alex's side when she felt hands creeping up her shirt 

"Since when" Alex fell to the side, laughing 

"Since you're avoiding talking about you"

"We already talked about me this morning" 

"So....."

"So I heard you"

"You still blew Kara off earlier when she invited us to lunch"

"I was actually busy that time"

"You know you could've cleared it up, stop it"

"Kelly" Alex sighed and leaned back into the pillows 

"You need to stop running babe" Kelly turned, belly sticking into Alex's side. She ran her fingers soothingly up and down Alex's stomach "why don't you want to talk to her?"

"I don't know"

"Talk to me"

"I guess it's easier to just distance myself than to argue with her every time. And what if we talk and things go back to exactly how they were?"

"You won't know unless you try"

Alex opened her eyes and looked up at Kelly "I hope I have better conflict resolution by the time we have more than one of these little monsters running around" Alex smiled and put a hand on Kelly's bump 

"Call her tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"More than one?"

"What?"

"We've just never really talked about that reality before"

"Is that something you want?"

"I think...... I think I need more time to process it maybe?"

"That's okay. One for starters is enough for me. Or just in general if that's what we decide"

"Okay" Kelly leaned down to kiss Alex "tomorrow baby, talk to her"

"I will"

  
Kara walked to the door and opened it seeing her sister getting ready to knock through it

"Hey" Kara greeted 

"Hi" Kara stepped to the side and let Alex in. She watched as she set her bag down and sat on the couch

"So uh...." Kara played with her hands

"I'm sorry" Alex started 

"No"

"No?" Alex looked up confused 

"I've been acting like an ass and I brought you here to apologize, so I'm sorry. You are not"

"Kara there's no right and wrong anymore. I'm tired of it"

"You wait until I come to a realization to be the good guy?"

Alex threw a pillow at her "come on, be serious" Kara sat down next to her "look, no one was right but I'm done fighting with you. I'm tired"

"Me too"

"I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing, with my family. Even if I do fuck up here and there. We're new parents Kara we're not gonna be perfect"

"I get it"

"Do you? Cause I can't do the constant berating every time I do something wrong. I need you to have my back sometimes Kara"

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm gonna do better."

"We're gonna do better. For the baby and for Kelly. Cause God knows this stupid tension has been stressing her out"

"I know, she told me earlier"

"What'd she say"

"She said she NEEDS us to figure it out. Look I can't promise you that I'm not gonna freak out and stop yelling at you again but I will try"

"I'm not asking you to not say anything I just need some positive feedback sometimes ya know. I mean you've been practically telling me everything I'm doing wrong and I already do that to myself"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"I know, we'll work on it"

"Yeah" Alex sat back and looked forward "are we gonna be okay?" Kara asked softly 

"We're gonna be okay"


	14. Month Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short soft chapter

\- Month 8 -

"It's early, why do you insist on being out here all the time?" Alex walked outside with a blanket 

Kelly set her tea down on the table and stopped the swing so Alex could sit "I like the sun rise you know that"

"Come here" she pulled Kelly over, into her lap and wrapped the blanket around them both. Kelly leaned back into her and Alex wrapped her arms around her bump "she's coming so soon, God I can't wait"

Kelly hummed and set her hands on top of Alex's "we still haven't settled on name"

"I liked Lakota"

"Why?"

"Because hearing you guys joke about how it was your almost name, it's grown on me"

"I like it too" Kelly paused for a moment "I want her to have your mother's middle name"

"Marie?"

"Yeah"

"Hmmm" Alex rubbed her hands along the bottom of Kelly's stomach "what do you think baby? Lakota Marie Danvers?"

"Well she's movin around so I think that's a yes"

"She's always moving around"

"We have our answer"

"Whatever" Alex laughed into Kelly's shoulder 

  
"I mean what are we gonna dress her up as for her first Halloween" Kelly sat back in between Alex's legs as they relaxed on the couch 

"I think she should be a little firefighter" Alex shrugged 

"Maybe a vampire"

"Or a cop"

"God just think about Christmas, this kid is gonna be such a spoiled brat"

"Yeah" Alex laughed

"I mean both moms are more than financially stable and all of our family has decent paying jobs. Don't even get me started on Lena. It's gonna be an all out war every time a birthday or Christmas comes around. Look at how the baby shower went"

"They already told us when we all found out that she was gonna be spoiled so I guess that's kind of our fault for not taking them seriously"

"We're about to be parents, in like less than a month"

"Yeah, I'm excited"

"I'm scared" 

Alex paused and leaned forward so she could look at Kelly "what's wrong"

"Nothing's really wrong, it's just..... I don't know I can't stop thinking about the pain? I know it's probably irrational-"

"It's not, I think about it all the time"

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't want to see you in any kind of pain. But look at me" Alex turned her face to her "I'm gonna be there every step of the way. I'm gonna do whatever I can to make sure you're as comfortable as possible you hear me?"

"Yeah"

"I'm so grateful that you're doing this for us. Thank you"

"You don't have anything to thank me for babe" Kelly laughed softly 

"Even if you feel like I don't, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop saying it"

"I love you" 

"I love you too"


	15. Month Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lakota is finally here :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the most accurate thing but stick with me lol. :/

\- Month 9 -

"What do you need Lauren?" Alex turned around feeling her assistant's eyes on her 

"Um, don't mean to interrupt boss but your sister is on the phone pretty frantic"

"Here" Alex walked over and grabbed the phone "thank you" Lauren walked out "hello?"

"Alex oh my God! We were on our way to lunch and she just hunched over and-"

"Kara! Spit it out!"

"I'm pretty sure she's having the baby!" she heard Lena yell in the background 

"Meet us at the hospital!" she heard Winn speak in a distance 

Alex picked up her keys and went to her car 

"Boss! Can I come?!"

"Why? I don't care, get in" Alex jumped in and waited for Lauren to get in before pulling off and connecting her phone to the car

"Give Kelly the phone Kara" 

"She can't really talk right now"

"Put her on!" she heard the phone shuffle and then puffing into the mic 

"Alex, baby you need to meet us there. She's coming" 

Alex heard the phone drop and Kara trying to calm Kelly as she let out a groan 

"We'll see you there sis, can't talk right now" 

"Okay I'll see you. Love you guys" the car responded back in unison and then hung up "holy crap we're having a baby" Alex whispered softly to herself 

"This is gonna be awesome" Lauren clapped excitedly

  
"Are you mom?" the doctor asked as he walked out 

"Yes that's me" Alex turned to Lena and J'onn "where's Kara?!" 

"She went to go get Eliza, go get in there!" Nia spoke up 

"Okay" Alex smiled and followed the doctor 

They walked into the room and she walked straight to Kelly "what happened?"

"Well we were on our way to lunch and my water broke in the seat" Kelly laughed softly "then Kara immediately started freaking out"

"We have medication going for the pain, all you can do right now is comfort her until the baby is on it's way out"

"Okay thank you" the doctor nodded and headed out "holy shit Kelly this is happening"

"You're not helping babe" 

"I'm sorry, I knew it was coming but now that it's here I just-..... wow"

"You're not gonna pass out on me are you?"

"Absolutely not" Alex sat next to Kelly and held her hand. She brought it up to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to it "I'm gonna be here the entire way, like I promised"

  
"Breath Mrs. Danvers" the doctor soothingly rubbed her leg as three nurses moved around the room. He looked up and saw Alex readjusting her cap for the fifth time, wiping her sweaty hands on her scrub "how you doing over there mom?"

"Me? I'm fine..... holy crap this is happening"

"Baby" Kelly scolded as her face twisted in pain 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, okay I'm focused" Alex intertwined their fingers and held her hand in between hers "you got this mama" Kelly's head fell back as she tried to breathe in and out

"Alright here we go" one of the nurses stood next to him "give me a long push on three mom" 

The doctor counted down and Alex watched as Kelly leaned forward, letting out a loud cry 

"Good keep breathing nice and even for me"

Alex leaned down and kissed Kelly's forehead "you're doing so good" Kelly nodded as the doctor told her once again to push. Alex cringed as her hand was crushed in Kelly's but kept her silence 

"I've got the head, we're almost past the hardest part mom stick with me" Kelly pushed again when the doctor said so then the both of them watched the nurse grab the baby as one came over with scissors 

They watched the woman walk over to the table and get the some of the mucus out of the baby's nose immediately making her take a deep breath and let out a loud shriek 

"There she is" the nurse said softly as another one came over 

The doctor cleaned up and got Kelly tucked back into bed as the nurses swaddled the baby 

"Alright here we go mom, beautiful baby girl" the nurse walked over to Kelly and sat the bed up. Alex stared in awe at the blanket, watching it get set into Kelly's arms 

Kelly looked up and trying to clear the tears from her eyes. She looked over to Alex who was completely frozen staring at the baby "you okay babe?" Kelly asked softly, amused

"She's so tiny. Oh my God she's beautiful"

"She is"

"You did that" Alex let out a sound of disbelief 

"We did" Kelly smiled and held the baby up

"Oh, I mean uh..... you can hold her for a bit longer if you want of course"

"It's okay" Kelly adjusted the baby in one arm and grabbed Alex's hand. She put her hand under the baby's head and Alex's other hand followed 

Alex slowly picked the baby up "Hey Lakota, it's your other mom. Alex. Well you're not gonna call me that duh"

Kelly laughed and smiled at how nervous Alex was

"We're your moms from now on so, you're stuck with us kid" Alex looked up noticing the doctors were conversating outside the room 

"I can't wait" 

Alex leaned down and pulled Kelly into a deep but gentle kiss. She pulled back for air and settled back into the bed "get some rest okay? You did a lot today"

"Okay"

  
"Which one is her?" Kara's eyes darted around inside the window 

"That's her over there, second row third from the right"

"Oh my God"

"I know, that's exactly what I said"

"She's so-" Kara got closer to the widow as if she could go through it "she looks so fragile"

"Yeah, she's been here a few hours and I'd already kill someone if they even looked at her the wrong way. The feeling, it's really intense"

"I get it, probably not as strong as you but trust me I get it"

"Hope the rest of the family isn't too upset I let you come see first"

"They'll live, also Eliza is gonna be staying in town until you guys come home so"

"Kind of expected that, she's been calling me every day of this month asking me if her "grandchild is here yet" and I have to hear her huff of disappointment when I tell her no"

"Well, she's here now. And now we can spoil the hell out of her"

"Oh God" they both laughed 

"You guys are gonna be great mommies"

"Thanks Kara"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is coming to an end but I'll be writing one shots about this family until I write Lakota's next sibling :)


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashes of Lakota's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys but don't worry I'll be throwing some one shots up about this little family. Also be looking out cause I'm definitely adding another little monster to them.

"They're here" Kara sped to the door and opened it

"Jesus Kara you startled me, what are you doing here?" Alex stepped back, adjusting the carseat in her hand

"Well when you told me you were coming home I came here and brought grandparents"

"Just grandparents?"

"Yes I didn't bring anyone else" Kara rolled her eyes. She caught movement in the corner of her eye and looked down "she's looking at me, oh my God"

"She's awake?" Kelly walked up slowly, slightly limping 

"Here" Alex handed Kara the baby's carseat and turned to Kelly

"I'm fine" she swatted Alex's hands away "I told you at the car I'm good"

"Just let me help you to the couch" Alex tried to put Kelly's arm over her shoulders but Kelly nudged her and walked in the house 

"I'm okay baby stop being so over the top" she walked past Kara and went to the living room

"See what I mean? She won't let me help her with anything. It's like she's trying to prove a point or something" Alex laughed under her breath

"She's pretty strong she'll be okay"

Alex shut the door and walked with Kara to the living room "Mom, J'onn hi!"

"Hey sweetheart" Eliza hugged her and J'onn followed suit 

"And who is this?" Eliza smiled as Kara set the carrier on the table 

"That is Lakota, your granddaughter" Kelly smiled and pulled Alex onto the couch with her

"Hey Lakota" Eliza put her finger near the baby's hand and she grabbed it "she's got a grip"

J'onn stood next to her "okay so who gets to hold her first?"

"I had dibs since I knew she existed" Kara tried to get around Eliza but Eliza swatted her hands when she tried to unbuckle the baby's seatbelt

"I've been waiting for this since I knew of Alex's existence. I called dibs a long time ago" she unbuckled the baby and gently pulled her out

"She's so aware" J'onn laughed as the baby tried to take in all the new faces at once. 

"Oh no, she's gonna cry" Kara frowned as the baby's face twisted up

"She'll be okay" Kelly leaned into Alex as the baby softly started crying "She's not as loud as she was at the hospital"

"Let's hope it stays that way" Alex wrapped her arm around Kelly's shoulders and leaned her head on top of hers

"Keep dreaming babe"

"Come on kid say "Kar-a" Kara sat in front of the high chair feeding Lakota "come on I believe in you"

"She only knows how to say mom Kara I already told you" Alex laughed as her sister continued to prod the baby

"Auntie Kara, say it with me"

"bubbubu" 

"No, auntie Kara" she repeated slowly 

"Bubby!" the baby pointed 

"What?!"

"Bububub Bubby!"

"No! Kara" Kara groaned as Lakota kept repeating the name "what in the world is a bubby"

"You now clearly" Alex got up and went to the sink "guess you're stuck with it"

"Dammit"

"So grandma got to hold me first?"

"Mhm" Alex spaced out the window 

"Well technically I held you first" Kelly looked in the rear view mirror at Lakota 

"That doesn't count"

"Why?"

"Because you're my mama"

"Well then technically mommy held you first"

"That doesn't count either"

Alex rolled her eyes hearing them go back and forth 

"Why Lakota?"

"Because you're my mommies! We've been over this mama"

"Alright alright, it was grandma"

"And then?" 

"Kara"

"Bubby held me before papa?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because he knew Kara was itching to hold you so he let her go first"

"Were you guys scared for her to hold me?"

The question caught Alex's attention and she looked back at Lakota "what do you mean baby?"

"She's really strong. Remember that one time we saw her lifting that building on the news?"

"When she first came to earth she was nervous about it, but she had a cat to teach her how to control her strength. As she got older she got better at it. So by the time you came around she was an expert"

"I would be really nervous still because babies are so small mommy"

"She was, but I know Kara would never hurt you. And if she knew she wasn't capable of not hurting you when she picked you up she wouldn't have done it"

"I know"

"We're here" Kelly interrupted parking in front of the school 

"Yay!" Lakota practically bounced in her carseat 

"You okay?" Kelly asked as she saw the look on Alex's face. She reached over and intertwined their hands on the middle console

"Yeah I'm good, it's just school Kelly" Alex shrugged and hopped out the car

She walked around the and opened the the door. First she grabbed Lakota's backpack and then unbuckled her. Lakota jumped out of her seat and out of the car. 

"Backpack mommy!" she turned around and waited for Alex to put it on

Alex looked up at the kids running around and got lost in her thoughts

Kelly stepped out the car and gave Alex a knowing look "Alex!" she yelled snapping her out of her trance. She motioned to Lakota who was looking up at her, waiting 

"Right, backpack" Alex bent down and pulled the straps on her arms. She tightened it a bit so it wouldn't slide 

"All ready!" Lakota clapped and tried to run towards the school. Alex grabbed the backpack gently and pulled the kid back "think you're forgetting something young lady"

"Bye mommy, I love you" Lakota hugged her "I'll be back soon don't worry" she reached up and poked her cheek. She went to Kelly and hugged her leg "bye mama, see you later"

Kelly leaned down and kissed her forehead "bye munchkin" 

Kelly watched as Lakota ran to a group of kids standing around one of the teachers. She looked over to her wife still kneeling and looking at the floor "just school huh?"

"I don't like it" Alex got up and watched as Lakota walked into the school. The bell rang and Alex flinched 

Kelly walked over and pulled Alex's arms over her shoulders. She grabbed Alex's belt loops and pulled her into her "she's gonna be okay babe" 

"I think we should homeschool"

"Stop it"

"I don't like it Kelly"

"Alex Danvers, she is gonna be okay"

"What if she gets hurt?"

"They'll call us"

"What if she gets in trouble"

"They'll call us"

"What if she doesn't fit in or make any friends"

Kelly laughed softly and reached up, softly running her thumb across Alex's cheek. 

"So much can go wrong"

"Let me get your mind off of it" Kelly smirked 

"You're not seriously talking about sex right now are you?" Alex laughed and shook her head 

"House to ourselves.....why not?" she ran her nose down Alex's and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss got heated until Alex pulled back and remembered they were in public 

"You've got a deal" they both rushed to the car, enjoying their time together until Lakota inevitably needed to be picked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for putting up with my inconsistent updates. Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
